A Model Proposition
by StarLightDanniGirl18
Summary: What happens when Serena is not Sailor moon but A CEO's daughter. Her friends end up going through strange things from love to magic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO SAILOR MOON.

Okay here is the background- They are not sailor scouts but later on they do have 'magic powers' (I am not sure if that's the right word I want to use)

_**Serena Delavin**_-(Full name is Serenity but everyone even her teachers call her Serena) She is the eldest daughter of a Big CEO and was treated like a princess. Her younger brother Sammy was decided to take over and train to replace his father like their father did. She is seventeen almost eighteen.

_**Mina Chantel**_-(Minuet is her really name but again everyone calls her Mina) She is the only child of her family and is Serena's cousin their mothers sides. The two of them could pass of sisters due to the family resemblance. She is eighteen and the daughter of a High CEO as well as whoever married her would be one rich fella.

_**Ami Grendosa**_- She is the youngest in her family having four older brother well really three she has her twin brother Justin. Her family is the only Non- CEO family they are gangster (Mob really)She is unlike her brothers and father( sometimes) in being non violent. She is a book worm and shy brilliant seventeen year old who is cousin with Raye Sontana her mother being the younger sister to Rayes dad.

_**Raye Sontana**_- Lost both her parents in a car accident when she was twelve and lives with her older brother and his wife. Her brother took his father place as Head of the large Company their family owns. she is eighteen and her brother is six years older than her

_**Andrew Caster-**_ Is the youngest in his family have a older brother and sister he will not take over the company and has been a family friend of Serena and Mina all their lives. He is eighteen almost nineteen but still attends high school with the girls for a medical reason.

"Serena, what are you doing over there!?" Raye yelled from her seat at the cafe placed across the street from the blond she was yelling at.

"What are you talking about? As if I could get over there!" Serena yelled through the passing cars. She bobbed and weaved her head around the cars to get a better look at her friend on the other side.

"Oh, you're running late too, Serena?" Ami said walking up next to the inpatient blond. Cool claim Ami didn't mind waiting but she was a little frazzled that she was late, she usually never was late.

"Yeah." Serena said without giving much thought to her usually punctual friend late arrival she had to put most of her constriction on trying to change the light. "would you change already stupid light!"

Serena now jumped up and down in her three hundred dollar boots her tight black skinny jeans stayed in their place and her reasonable prices Zena Patched work Plaid Tunic from a store called DELiA*s. Her blond hair placed in buns at the top of her head as the excesses of her long hair flowed down her back in two nice ringlets. Her two little keychains one of her and her friends in a little photo case and another of a little black cat clinked together from their place on her little fuzzy black backpack.

"Very graceful of you, and mature may I say so. " A deep voice behind her said with a little laugh.

"What?!" She asked shocked at the new voice behind her. She had never had anyone say that to her, well maybe other then Raye or Mina. She turned to see her new tormenter and found him to be much taller then she and his eyes hidden behind a dark shade of black sunglasses.

"You know your hair looks like Meatballs." He said with a smirk.

"What did you say you jerk ?!" Serena looked at him with pure hatred and deep confusion of why a perfected stranger would insult her. In Truth the man behind the sunglasses had no idea why he was teasing her. He usually didn't go around on a daily bases to insult people he never met before, especially high school girls.

"You're not too smart are you?" He shot back with even bigger smirk.

"Oh, uhm, hey look Serena, the light changed. " Ami took stock of the situation and pulled Serena away from the man before swings could be thrown.

"Just you wait! I'll get YOU!" Serena yelled kicking and screaming as Ami pulled her by her arm across the street to Raye.

"What happened?" Raye asked taking a sip of her ice cold Dr. Pepper.

"That stupid jerk, how could he."Serena ranted on.

"Some guy just insulted her." Ami answered as they both ignored Serena.

"Really?"

" She was acting childish." Ami said looking at the menu,

"Yeah that sounds like her, but I wouldn't classify her as childish but as a total spaz. Her only credit to society her name, money and her some found ability to do well in school. " Raye said as the girls continued to ignore Serena.

"Yes that seems the case." Ami finished as the waitress came up.

"what do you girls want today?"

"What?" Serena finally came out of her rant at the mention of food.

"What would you like?" She asked again.

"A cheese pastry and a hot coco." Ami said

"And you?" she asked Serena.

"Uhm, the same as her." Serena said pointing to Ami.

Finally she turned to Raye. "I will have a chasse burger and fries, oh and another Dr. Pepper."

"oh me to I change my order I want that also." Serena squealed.

"I'll be right back then with the drinks."

"Were is you load cousin Mina?" Raye asked Serena . Her hands were folded under her chin with her elbows resting on the table.

" Oh her, she's out on a shopping spree with her mom in Paris." Serena sighed leaning back in her chair. "She'll be back in about three days. "

They all sighed knowing Mina and her mom should never be let loss with a credit card for when they got home their wouldn't be much of a credit card left.

"Well what are you three lovely ladies doing here, where is your fourth?" Andrew came up behind Serena. He was a model well border line super model and yet being the youngest in his CEO family enabled him the right to do as he pleased he still had to train and possible take over the family business if something ever happened to his brother.

"Well were just gathering, and Mina is off being Mina."Serena answered leaning back to look up at Andrew.

"Well its lovely to see your face to Princess. " Andrew smiled down at Serena with his model grin. Ever since they were little Andrew always treated Serena as a Princess. It all started when he first met her back when she was four and he was five. His father took this brother and sister along with him and his mom to see Serena's family party for her birthday. His father said to treat Serena like a princess. Serena's dad's company was bigger and better then Andrews dads company but Serena's dad did business with Andrew as well their dads being best friends since they were little. Since then he always greeted her as Princess.

"Are you coming back from a shoot" Raye asked.

"Yup, and this one was a long boring one." Andrew sighed and pulled a chair up to the table, from the neighboring ones.

"Hey when's your next one," Serena asked.

"In a few days."

"Man you get no break." Raye sighed with sympathy.

"Don't over extend yourself, Andrew." Ami added.

"I'll tell my major that." Andrew said with a laugh.

"Hey why don't you girls join me, it'll be more fun with you guys there. " Andrew smiled at them almost pleating.

"That sounds like fun." Serena smiled.

"Count me in." Raye laughed.

" I don't know," Ami said hesitantly

"Come on Am's, Please." The three of them begging with puppy dog eyes.

"well, aright then, just this once."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor moon

"Here you go." The waitress came back with the drinks. "Oh may I get you some..Oh my god, you, you're Andrew Caster." The waitress said excitably. She was on the verge of hyperventilating. "Could I get your autograph, please?"

She ripped out a pieces of paper from her notebook handing over the pen and paper to him."Yeah, sure sweetie."

After signing it he ripped a pieces off the bottom writing down his order, enjoying the look on her face of pure joy. He thought she hasn't process past sweetie yet. "Here you go, my order is on the other paper."

She stood there for a moment to long staring at the paper while everyone else was waiting. He cleared his throat, a slow blush worked its way up her face. "Oh, uhm, one order of fries coming up, right away." She ran off before making any further embarrassing mistakes.

"You got away with people, Andy." Serena laughed. That trick had worked on her once when they were really little. You get memorized by his smile and seem to forget all the words you know.

"I guess I do, Ser, I guess I do." Andrew laughed back with her.

" I am glad there are guys out there like you, nice, caring, not ass's." Serena changed topic's again dwelling on the guy she met earlier. " If I ever met him again, I am going to rip his head off and feed it to Luna."

Andrew use to Serena's tirades, so he turned to the other two. He loved his little blond princess like a little sister, but he know she was not good at explaining things. "Who?  
"Some guy made fun of her. " Raye said stepping in.

"Really, that's kind of new." Andrew was half surprised. Usually Serena did dumb things yes, but well, she usually got along with most people.

"Well I am still glad you are not much like him at all." Serena sighed.

Later that day

"Hey, I am home." Serena called out into the empty hallway when you first walk into her large house. "Mom? Dad? Sam?"

"Mom and dad went to a meeting , so they are not home." Sammy called from the game room. He was seated on the large leather couch in front of their large plasma screen TV.

"Oh, really?" Serena was sort of talking to herself and Sammy.

"Yeah, and your friends called, a few minutes ago, something about.." before Sammy could finish his sentences, Serena yelled out the rest.

"Sleepover! Those Idiots, they forgot to remind me about it. Jessica!"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Can you go check and see what we might need for the sleepover and go get anything we need, please?"

"Of course Miss Serenity." Jessica said with a slight bow.

"Jessica?"

"Yes Miss?"

"You know you can just call me Serena like everyone else."

"Yes, Serena." She said as she disappeared back where she came from.

On hour later

There was a quite nock at the door that Jessica quickly ran to get. "Hello Miss Ami, and Miss Ami's brothers. " Ryan, Anthony, Brandon, and Justine stood behind her as if they were her body guards not her brothers.

"Hello Jessica." Ami smiles as Jessica let her in.

"Ami, you forgot to remind me." Serena yelled running down the stair case tripping. Justin the closes rushed in with his lighting inhumanly fast speed and caught Serena.

"I am sorry," Ami said unfazed.

"Thanks Just, that would have been nasty." Serena smiled at him. " how you've been?"

"Good, Serena how about you?"

"Good, since I'm not in a body cast."She smiled then looked down as Justine helped her back onto the steps. " Hey Ryan, Anthony , and Brandon."

"Hey." The others smiled back.

"You're a dolt, you forgot we had a sleep over after we talked about it yesterday, and you nearly do a face plant on your on stairs. " Raye said as she pushed her way in.

"Oh course you can come in Raye, make yourself at home." Serena said sarcastically. "Hey Aston."

Serena waved to Raye's brother who had drove her here. Raye had lost her license after getting in a accident last month for speeding. She wouldn't be able to drive for a while.

"You guys can come in for a bit, it's got to be cold just standing there."

"Nah, were good." All the boys mumbled. Along with a well come get you tomorrow to their sisters.

A few days later

"Hey Andrew," the girls yelled together.

"Hey it's my favorite girls." Andrew smiles back at them getting a group hug.

"These are the girls, you asked if you can have on set, Andrew?" The photographer asked.

"Yup, these are my girls."

"Andrew!" the head of the cloth company called.

"Oh, hello sir, these are my friends, Serenity Delavin, Raye Sontana_**, **_and Ami Grendosa." Andrew introduced.

" Sir, I am sorry to interrupt but the girls can't make it. They got stuck in a snowstorm in Russia." assistant rushed out.

"What!? What are we.." he stopped to look over at the three pretty girls in front of him. "How would you girls like to be models."

"Sure, I'd be glad to help." Serena smiled. She used to be a model when she was younger .

"I guess." Ami said, "If you guys need some help."

"I'm in." Raye said.

"Alright, just go over to the dressing room over there." He pointed to the tents placed up to hide each person changing.

"What kind of clothing company is this anyway."

"A Lingerie one why, your friends didn't tell you? " One of the assistants said handing them their cloths.

"Lingerie?!" The girls yelled in unison.

"No he left that out." Raye and Serena yelled. They turned to glare behind then were Andrew was standing.

"Is this going to be a worldwide company?" Ami asked on the brink of crying.

"Yes." The assistant smiled oblivious to the girls concerns

"Oh great," The girls said.

"Marvelous." The photographer said as they came out of beauty and make- up. "By the way how old are you girls".(A/N) this is kinda illegal I think so don't try it.)

"Eighteen." Raye said.

"Were both seventeen." Serena answered for Ami and her.

"Alright " the photographer said.

"hey!" Andrew said with a open mouth. He had been friends with these girls most of their lives and he knew they were cute even hot , but he never really saw it till now.

"You jerk, you tricked us." Raye yelled.

"How can you say that I have no control over the weather." Andrew tried to proclaimed his innocents.

"yeah but you could have seen the weather report." Serena tried to blame this on Andrew all that she could.

"okay all male models over here. " The photographer said to rescue Andrew.

"Man that guy has nerve." Raye said as the three girls huddled together in the best circle they could make.

" I can't believe Andrew invited us to a lingerie shoot , that the other girl models get snowed in, in Russia. Leaving us to fill in." Serena said fuming.

"This is not good, I don't know if I can have my face everywhere." Ami said getting more nervous.

"Oh Am's you'll be fine, nobody knows." Raye said to comfort her cousin.

"Yeah , and isn't your birthday coming up?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, Wednesday, why?" Ami answered.

Raye and Serena looked at each other. "Party TIME!!!"

"Oh please don't do anything crazy." Ami stated.

In the brief commotion, Serena cell started to ring, she ran over to her bag to look in, in hopes she might find it before it stopped ringing."Hello?"

"Where are you?" A male voice answered on the other side.

"Oh, hi daddy, what's up?" Serena said trying to avoid and ignore his question.

"Waiting for you at the restaurant, the one you were suppose to met me at to have brunch, how about you?"

"Oh, daddy, I forgot. I had other plans today, can this wait till I get home?"

"Yes." her dad sighed.

"Alright daddy, I'll see you later." Serena said hanging the phone up before he could get a word in edge wise.

"What was that about?" Raye asked.

"I don't know, something important he want to tell me." Serena said picking up a doughnut.

"I hope it wasn't anything to important." Ami said. "Maybe you should go home."

"No it's nothing like that. He said before it had something to do with my future. He properly wants to go over the college plain."

"What are you going to do when you graduate?" Ami asked.

"Me, I am not sure yet. It won't be anything in a stuffy office that's for sure."

"What about you, Ami. What are you going to do, gone in on the family business?" Serena joked.

"No i want to be a doctor, in my father's line of work there are plenty of people who need my help. My brothers may need it one day. How about you Raye."

"Me, I want to be a singer. My brother said he'd help me if I go to college and graduate with a degree in something sensible, to fall back on."

"Well you better send me a ticket when you're famous or I'll crash your concert." Serena laughed.

"I'll crush you." Raye yelled jokingly.

"Hey if you do that I'll have to patch her up, and if don't want more work ontop of my brothers. " Ami laughed.

"That's perfect. Can you girls do that again. Just do a nature best friends laugh together. On this time can you do it in front of the background." The photographer asked.

"Oh is it our turn?" Ami looked up.

"Yup." He said as they positioned them self's in front of the background. "Okay girls laugh like you did before."

The photographer got behind his camera and started to get ready. The girls looked at each other not sure they could pull it off without something to laugh at.

"Hey girls," Serena thought quickly."Think about the revenge we will get on Andrew then the revenge our brothers will get on him."

Serena started to laugh as the others joined in. It was there on private joke which made them laugh harder than before. Andrew got a cold chill running up his spine telling him the girls were thinking up was to kill him and bring him back then leave him to deal with their families.

"Okay, good, now I need sexy." The girls looked at each other not sure what to do. Serena saw the couch and jumped on it laying down. Ami came up and sat on the arm near Serena's head with her legs right in front of her head. Raye can up and sat on the top of the couch near Serena's legs and they all tried the sexiest smile they could muster.

"That is perfect." The Photographer said snapping pictures away.

"Would you look at my girls, they are naturals at this. " Andrew said to the other male model.

"What?" He said not turning around.

"Oh, my friends, they filled in for the model who couldn't make it." Andrew said.

"Oh is that why I don't hear Clare's voice. " The other guys said.

"Hey you two are a item now, right?"

"For now." The other guy said.

"So which one of those girls do you like, or do you already have all of them?"

"None, they're like sisters to me. I like Mina, she's not here, but she is the blond over there's cousin.

"You mean that on that looks dumb?"

Andrew laughed."Yeah that one, but she's not. She is actually really smart, not as smart as Ami though. I don't think anyone will ever be as smart as her."

"That's nice."

"Okay the three of you go stand over there hugging. Good now why don't we get all of you guys together. Guys?"

"The blond looks really familiar ." The other guy said.

"Oh Serena, her dad is pretty famous in the business world and her mom is the really famous one, she used to be a super model. Even Serena is famous, she use to model and act." Andrew said sitting down in a chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I DONT OWN SAILOR MOON

"I want the blond right now." the photographer said. "I don't care what pose you do, just do a pose and I will tell you wither or not I like it."

Serena thought, going through all the magazines she's ever seen with under wear models. She stood against the wall like she was turning away from something.

"good" snap.

She laid down on the couch like was watching TV or talking on the phone with one of her friends. Her blond hair was down and tussled as if she had just been hopping around . Which gave her a great idea.

"Good." snap, snap.

"Uhm can I ask something?"

"Yes?"

"Uhm I have a idea for the group photo, can I tell everyone it after words?"

"Of course, let's do one more for you."

She looked around and saw a window and could only think that would be great. A little light was coming through not a lot, but a good amount enough to give anyone standing in front of it a glow around their body. She stood there as if a angel had just descended on them. Her hair glowed in the soft light like a halo her features gave a sharp longing look in them as if searching for someone.

"That's just brilliant."

He went through everyone Raye sticking up a ferias set of poses. Ami with her shy ones. Andrew did his sexy goofy poses, while the mystery man Serena didn't see while she hide at the food table.

"Can we have all the models up here now."

"Andrew just you wait." Raye said with her evil grin on.

"For what?" he tried to play innocent.

"For your ultimate doom." She gave him one of her brightest smiles making a shiver go down his spine.

"Will you be wearing that while doing it." Andrew asked excited.

"No if am going to have one of my Uncles men do it. I don't think uncle would mind much after he hears about Ami."

"Okay I get it, just please don't kill me yet."

"So I was right, it's meatball head, without the meatballs today." the other guy said.

"What?" Serena yelled turning around at the sound of meatball head. She was praying she heard wrong.

"Agggg." she moaned," My day was going okay till now, now it just sucks."

"Care to explain?" Raye asked.

"Yes, really." Andrew said worrying he might have to hurt his other best friend.

"This is the guy that made fun of Serena the other day." Ami answered for them.

"This is him?" Raye said getting drawn in by his looks.

"Don't! Raye you stop that!" Serena yelled hitting her friend on the top of her head.

"So you two met already?" Andrew asked, laughing.

"You know when Serena yelled, 'The next time I see him I am going to rip his head off and feed it to my pet, Luna' " Ami continued, "This is him."  
As they talked the light bulb was flashing with the shoots the photographer was taking.

"Really this will prove interesting." Andrew laughed with a smirk on his face. He stood with his arms crossed waiting to see the next move play out. Serena lounged at the mystery man ready to kill him. Unfortunately she tripped over her own feet

"Sill graceful I see." He laughed.

"I'm going to kill you."Serena yelled. She went to push him to close to do a lunge. A flash from the light bulb went off startling her, it was just then that she realized the camera guy was still there and other people were around them as well as they were still shooting.

She was already unstable on her feet and with the added factor she fall backwards. Her head was in direct line with the edge of the couch. In Serena's eyes it was all happening in slow motion. Her friends yelling 'Serena' as they tried to catch her. Two strong arms rapping around her waist holding her mere inches away from her ultimate doom. Another flash went off, then the strong arms pulled her up. Another flash went off. Serena couldn't stop herself she looked into his eyes and were caught. He was staring back into hers. They both seemed to loss where they were in seconds, what was happing, and what they were wearing.

"Are you okay?" Her friends yelled running over. The spell was somewhat broken.

"I.. I think so." Serena mummbled to going over how she felt when the guy was holding her.

"Why don't you sit down." Andrew took her from the other guy and helped her on the couch. "Thanks Dar, you are life saver."

"Ah, don't think anything about it." The guy said looking at his hands. He felt it like a deep conation to the girl.

Andrew sat down next to Serena, Ami following suit sitting on the other side of her. Raye realizing there was no room next to Ami sat next to Andrew.

"Okay, Darien, you go sit on the back of the couch behind the girl with the black hair." The photographer said unfazed

"Yes sir." said the guy who's name turned out to be Darien (a/n- no big surprise right?)

"Good." He said taking a shoot. " Now Andrew, you sit on the floor, Darien you take the girl you're sitting in front of spot, blond girl you move down to Andrew's old spot next to Darien, girl with the blue hair you move over to her old spot, and now girl with the black hair sitting in the open spot on the couch with your legs over the side of the couch and your back against your friends. Andrew move over a little bit and pretend you're in conversation." The photographer said as everyone moved around to their new spots. "Good. Blond girl, didn't you have a idea."

"Oh uhm you know the thing were they go around in their underwear pretend to rock out on their air guitars?" Everyone nodded." I was hoping we could do something like that."

"That sounds interesting. Okay everyone you can do that, if not just for fun."

"Uhm, thanks ." Serena said looking down at the ground to shy now to look up at Darien.

"You're welcome." Darien said walking away.

When Serena got home all she wanted to do was hide.

"Hi, sweetie." Her mom called out.

"Hey mom, whatcha' doing?" Serena poked her head into the kitchen where her mom was.

"Making a pie."

"I love your pies" She jumped up and down excitedly.

"I'm glad to hear that." Her mom smiled her former supermodel smile at her daughter.

"Where's dad he said he had something important to tell me."

"Oh he just left, important business he had to take care of overseas, he'll be back in about a week. "

Serena sighed, he always did that. He'd have something big and important to tell her then loss nerve and go overseas for business. When her mom got pregnant with Sam he took a trip over to America four a month to afraid to tell her. It was her mom who told her in the end.

"Oh sweetie," Her mom stopped.

"Yeah?"

"You remember that student exchange program you did?"

"Yeah about a half a year ago." Serena said confused.

"She's here."

"You mean we got someone?"  
"She's in the living room."

"Okay." Serena ran out into her living room.

"Hello my name is Serena, sorry I wasn't here when you got here. I had to do something with my friends." Serena's big smile faded as she looked around. " Mom! Are you sure she's in the living room?"

"Yes dear."

"Hi, my name is Lita." A girl popped out of nowhere.


End file.
